Team 7 goes shopping
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: They have to stay in the land of waves for a week, which means...they need food. [Sasusaku]
1. Shopping

**Lol. Stupid one-shot. Couldn't help it. Just came to me. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. But someday I will kidnap Sai, and Sasuke I guess for Rach. ;)**

The glass door opened automatically when Sakura approached the building. She was hit by the air conditioning which was a relief from the heat outside.

"We're just getting in and getting out." She told her teammates behind her.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Naruto claimed loudly and looked around the supermarket with bright eyes. There was always so much good stuff in the store and since he wasn't paying…

"I still don't understand why we all have to go." Sasuke grumbled. He stood by Sakura's side, hoping this would go quickly.

"Well, I may have known you guys for six years, but I'm not an expert on what you all want to eat." She said. Sakura grabbed a basket and began to move down an isle. "Kakashi?"

"Yes Sakura?"

The pink haired girl looked over her shoulder at the jonin. His eye scrunched up as he smiled innocently. "Just making sure you're here." She said. The innocent look on his face caused her to feel slightly wary.

Yes team 7 was on a shopping trip. They had escorted a feudal lord from fire country over to the land of waves. They were on the far end of the country by the coast. They were supposed to escort the lord back after he does business here. To make everything easier, Tsunade had a condo arranged for the group to stay in for the week.

And since they were staying there for a week, they needed food.

Thus why they were in the supermarket.

"Oh! Look here Sakura-chan!" Naruto said giddily and rushed down the isle. He took hold of a bright yellow box and waved it around.

"I want this! Oh…that looks good!" He cheered.

"Never will I bring him to a store again." Sakura said as she grabbed some bread. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Naruto took off from the isle and charged out of sight.

"Well, he just took off so that's something we don't have to worry about." Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"I wouldn't say that Sasuke." She said. Even though Naruto was three isles away, they could hear his shouts of joy as he found more and more products that caught his attention.

"Well, I hope he'll be fine." Sakura kept moving down the isle, observing different products. "Can you make sure he doesn't get into trouble Kakashi?" Sakura asked. The girl stopped for a moment to think of what she needed. She never received a response from her former teacher.

"Kakashi?" Sakura turned around, but the jonin was no where to be seen. "He better be going to find Naruto."

"Hn."

"Do you know of anything that you want or need?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged when Sakura looked at him.

"I'll get it if I see anything." he said simply.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I FOUND THE RAMEN!"

Could someone just shoot her now? Sakura shook her head and let out a low groan. She walked out of the isle to see Naruto running out of the isle a couple of rows down, his arms full of different ramen cups. He was smiling happily and charged towards the girl.

"Naruto keep your voice down." She hissed while she hit him over the head.

His eyes tears slightly as he dumped his ramen cups in the basket Sakura was carrying.

"Sakura-chan. You always hit me!" Naruto whined as he clutched his now aching head.

"You won't ever shut up! We're in public and there are plenty of people around." She nearly shouted. When Sakura looked up the three of them were receiving plenty of stares. Sakura smiled sweetly and waved quickly. Sasuke looked as though he wanted crawl onto one of the shelves and die.

"Come one." Sakura growled and took hold of both Naruto and Sasuke's hands and dragged them down the nearest isle.

"Sakura let go!" Sasuke said and tried to pull his hands away from hers. Chakra pumped furiously through her palms and her strength overpowered both the boys.

"Sasuke shut it. Naruto behave. Once we're done we will find Kakashi and we're out of here. I will never do my shopping with my team again." Sakura said. She looked around to see which isle they were in. Ah…shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and more. This she could deal with.

The jade eyed girl began to look through the assortment of products, searching for her preference. She smiled as she found her favorite fragrance of lavender vanilla, and turned to find body wash.

Sasuke stood impatiently, waiting for the girl to hurry up as Naruto fumbled with his shirt trying to find something to occupy himself with. "Unless you guys want to smell like mango and cherries, I suggest you find some body wash for yourselves. Only one ok. Make it quick." Sakura said.

Naruto dashed to the side and sorted through different assortments of axe body wash. He began to open different bottles, smelling each to find his preference. Sasuke walked over to the shelve, and plucked one of bottles and placed it in the basket.

"Teme! I didn't want that one! We should have this one!" Naruto said. He switched the two bottles. Sasuke growled.

"That's the kind I get idiot. Live with it." he said and switched the bottles yet again. Naruto grabbed the kind he wanted, Sasuke had the one he wanted, and Sakura was on the verge of either crying or killing.

"We should get 'boost'." Naruto said and practically shoved the bottle in Sasuke faces.

"No. We should get 'recovery'." He grumbled and glared at the boy. Naruto glared back, a growled escaping his lips.

"You're in impossible teme. Let's just get mine. You'll live."

"Uh…no."

"Hm. Mine smells better. Right Sakura-chan?" Sakura suddenly had an open bottle of axe shoved under her nose. She backed away and glared at both of her teammates.

"Just pick one you two. It's not that hard." She said, trying to get them to calm down. She thanks all gods that no one had walked down the isle and prayed that no one would.

"Well…he's an idiot and won't listen." Sasuke argued.

"Well, you're a teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

As the two continued to glare, whistling calmly, Kakashi walked down the isle and observed the glare match. His eye looked at each bottle, now being shoved into each others face, and stepped in-between the two, grabbed a bottle of 'willing' and dropped it into the basket. As calmly as he came, he walked right back and turned, disappearing into the store.

Sakura looked down at the bottle in the basket, then back to where Kakashi disappeared. "Well, that was…weird."

"Hn."

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei."

Ten minutes had passed since the body wash incident and Sakura and Sasuke were looking over different fruits and veggies. Sasuke had grabbed some tomatoes and brought them back over to Sakura.

The pink haired girl looked down as Sasuke placed the bag in the basket. "Of course." She said with a smirk. She received a smug smirk in return.

After Sasuke returned to the village, no one would have thought that the two would get along. Sakura obviously didn't accept him at first, and it took a good year for her to even be able to communicate to him properly. Sasuke was intrigued by the stronger girl he returned to. She didn't cling to him, and he didn't hear squeals of "Sasuke-kun!" The firmer set girl seemed to respect his liking of space. She often gave him an attitude. He couldn't help but like the new Sakura so much more.

It took two years, and finally they reached the point between being good friends and dating. Unsurprisingly, Sakura had to make the first move. There wasn't a lot of detail to go into, but the two now were together.

"Hm. I want strawberries." Sakura said as she picked up a small container of the sweet red berries. She opened the container and looked over the berries. They all seemed to be perfect, nice and ripe. She took one out.

"Here." She said and brought it to Sasuke's lips. The boy looked down at the fruit.

"What?" he asked. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Well, when someone holds something in front of your mouth, they expect you to eat it. I know you like strawberries." She said. Sasuke reluctantly opened his mouth and as Sakura moved to put the fruit in his mouth, there was a loud girlish squeal.

"What the…"

Sakura looked over Sasuke's shoulder and saw Kakashi rushing over to where the books and magazines were set up. The man nearly knocked over a whole display of cookies and had to jump to avoid hitting an old lady who couldn't move out of the way fast enough. The man reached the book shelf and latched onto a book.

"Oh my word." Sakura whispered. Sasuke turned around to see his ex-teacher stroking a book.

"Ignore it." he said and took the strawberry from Sakura and bit into it.

"Hey! I was going to feed you!" she said. She glared as Sasuke licked a bit of juice off his lips.

"Too late." He said teasingly.

"Whatever." She said and proceeded over to the other veggies. Sasuke followed like a little puppy.

Suddenly there was loud laughter as Naruto came into the produce section and pointed at the couple. "You guys look like a married couple!" he said and continued to laugh. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You better shut it or this carrot will end up someplace unpleasant." She threatened. Naruto's laughing ceased and he gulped.

Finally they were done. Sakura was never so relieved in her life to see the row of cash registers before.

"We have to find Kakashi." She said quickly.

"Yea. Oh, did you guys here that girl scream earlier? It sounded like she saw some kind of bug or something." Naruto said with a chuckle. Sakura and Sasuke failed to tell Naruto that it was their team leader who made that girlish scream.

As Sakura approached one register, she waited for the person on front of her to be done. She felt someone come up by her side, and watched as a hand place something in the basket.

Sakura picked the object up. She looked at the cover of the book. "Icha Icha vacation." She said out loud. She flipped the book over.

"If you think I'm going to pay thirty extra bucks for your amusement you're wrong." She said firmly.

"Oh come on Sakura. I've done plenty for you over the years." Kakashi said with slight desperation in his voice. He had to have it.

Naruto grabbed the book from Sakura's hands. "Hm. Ero-sennin did finish it. He was stuck on it at one point. I thought he would never be able to finish this one. Then again…when I went training with him we stayed at a hot spring. He disappeared a lot." Naruto said in thought. He shivered at the thought.

"You owe me if I get this Kakashi." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded as the girl began to place her items on the small conveyor belt. "Which would be?"

Sakura placed the bag of Sasuke's tomatoes on the moving place surface. "Full body massage?" she offered. The girl was known well for her theropedic massages, but never had she had one in return.

"Deal." Kakashi said.

"Excuse me." A voice sounded behind them. The two turned to find Sasuke glaring at Kakashi. "Did I give you permission to give her a _full_ body massage?" he questioned. Kakashi didn't need to be touching his girlfriend in so many places. Especially a perv like him.

"Oh, it'll be fine Sasuke. We'll do it in the living room so you can monitor his movements." She said and continued to put her things up. Once the basket was empty she moved to pay for the goods.

Once everything was done a paid for, the group walked out of the store, multiple bags in each of their hands.

"That was great Sakura-chan." Naruto said. He scrunched up his eyes as the bright afternoon sun surrounded them.

"Heh. Yea right…after that. I will never go shopping with you guys again. You all cost me eight-five dollars. Next time someone else will pay."

There was a fit of happy giggles from Kakashi as his eye scanned over his new book.

"Kakashi will." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

**It's so stupid and pointless. Oh well, send in a review please. **


	2. The massage

**Ok. Everyone wanted another chapter…so here it is. **

**I'm using my experience from staying in a condo n Florida and putting it to this story. So if something seems out of place…it was something that happened to me. **

"Hmmm. Harder Kakashi." Sakura moaned out.

"Only if you turn the page." Kakashi said.

"I'm not going to expose myself for you and the others to see." She growled out, turned her head slightly to glare at him over her shoulder. "You can do it."

Kakashi smiled behind the mask and showed her his palms. "I can't get oil in my book now can I?"

Sasuke, who had been watching the two carefully from the couch, stalked over and turned the page in the book that was in front of Sakura. Once Sakura said something about exposing herself, there was no way she would turn the page in the book. Absolutely no one but himself was meant to see that much of Sakura.

He sat himself back on the couch and glared at the jounin in front of him.

For the current situation, Sakura was getting her massage like Kakashi promised. When she first came down the stairs of the condo, Sasuke freaked because it looked as if she had nothing on. The only thing covering her was a fluffy white towel. She had a pillow in hand for her to lie on. When she laid down on the floor, Sasuke then found out that the only thing she was wearing was a pair of her (very) short pajama shorts.

Although, he still wasn't happy about it.

She perched her arms at her side to cover herself better, and was now moaning in delight beneath Kakashi's fingers.

Oh it was so wrong. He couldn't believe he was watching some other guy make his girlfriend moan like that. So wrong indeed.

He was the only one to touch her.

Sasuke's hawk like eyes followed Kakashi's hands as they moved up her back and over her shoulder blades. They trailed their way up to her neck and began to move in small circles. Sakura seemed to like that.

Sasuke didn't. Only he was supposed to know that she loved the back of her touched. That was one of her sensitive spots.

And if Hatake found any more of them…oh he was a dead man.

At this point…Sasuke didn't care if he was acting like a possessive jealous man. Because he was exactly that.

And now he was trying to burn Kakashi's hands as they slowly inched down to her lower back. Burn! Burn! But they would burn. Sasuke didn't know if Kakashi's even knew what he was doing. He was mainly reading while running his hands over Sakura. Not much of a massage.

Ah! Burn you evil defiled hands! Sasuke glared as Kakashi's finger tips just barely disappeared underneath the waistband of Sakura's shorts. Once they reappeared, the copy-nin's thumbs ran along the line of her shorts.

He just couldn't take it.

"I think she's had enough." He spoke out. Kakashi stopped his acts and looked over at the raven haired boy, who had his eyes narrowed.

"Hm? I think that's for Sakura to decided." He said. Sakura looked over he own shoulder at Sasuke. Then she pushed herself up off the floor, bringing the towel to cover her bare chest with her.

"Yeah, and I say Kakashi can keep going. That or you can do it! I'm getting my massage one way or another." She argued. When Sasuke didn't move or say anything, she turned back to Kakashi.

"You can massage my legs now. I have a knot in my thigh, you can work that out right." She said while indicating a spot on her upper thigh. Kakashi nodded as he moved his hands onto her smooth leg.

It only took about two minutes before Sasuke stood. He could sit there and watch as he massaged her back, but not when his hands were that high on her thigh.

"Move it." he grumbled. Kakashi backed off as Sasuke detestably began to coax his hands with oil and rub the girl's legs.

Well, he would rather be miserable and massage her legs, than be miserable and watch someone else massage her legs.

Kakashi backed off and walked into the kitchen for a drink. Naruto came down the stairs, his hair damp from his shower, clad in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He looked curiously at the pair on the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Weren't you giving Sakura-chan a massage?" he questioned. Kakashi shrugged while placing the tea kettle on the stove top.

"Sasuke got a bit jealous."

Upon hearing these words, Naruto began to laugh. "Haha! Teme got jealous!" he teased loudly. Sasuke's eye twitched. He picked up the bottle of massage oil and chucked it at the laughing blonde. The bottle missed Naruto and landed on the floor behind him with a smash.

Sakura sat up, looked over at Naruto who was now shouting insults at Sasuke, back to her boyfriend who was glaring intensely at Naruto.

"Two things." She muttered darkly. "You're going to clean that up. And when we get back home, you're going to buy me a new bottle of that. That was my best bottle of massage oil!"

Naruto never stopped his ramblings as Sakura was speaking to Sasuke. "…such a jerk! Trying to kill me as well! Aim better next time teme!"

Sakura sighed and wrapped the towel around her as she stood up. "I'm going to shower." She said before leaving.

**XxX**

The bed shifted next to Sakura as Sasuke climbed into bed. It was agreed that they would share one room, while Naruto and Kakashi had the other room. The plain white walls of the room were nothing fancy, but the paintings and décor rounded everything out. The bed was very large. There was space left even with both Sakura and Sasuke in it.

Sakura shut the book she was reading and turned the lamp on the bedside table off. The room grew dark and the only light came from the window and the small clock on the wardrobe which flashed the numbers 10:04.

The pink haired girl yawned before resting herself in Sasuke's embrace. She wasn't terribly sleepy at the moment. "You know. I never thought I'd see the day Uchiha Sasuke was jealous." She said.

"Hn. I just didn't like the way he was touching you." Sasuke said back.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you get a full body massage. They touch almost your whole body." Sakura said with a slight giggle and sat up slightly. She gave him a small peck on the lips. "Although I loved it more when you were touching me."

Sasuke could only smirk. That was a big boost for his major ego. He leant down and gave her a chaste kiss, which she returned eagerly.

No, usually Mr. 'I don't show emotions' Uchiha wasn't very intimate. It was only on very rare occasions like now that he would let down his cold demeanor and be slightly romantic with Sakura. And the girl took every chance he gave her.

Sasuke's soft lips then trailed down to her neck and he nipped at the warm skin. She gave a small moan of delight. When his lips returned to hers, she clung to him, pulling him to her to deepen the kiss.

And then there was a knock at the door followed by a, "You two better stop doing anything dirty because I'm coming in!"

And through mid kiss the door was slammed open while a grumpy looking Naruto marched into the room.

"Aw look! He can be romantic." Naruto said in a fake cheerful voice. He walked around the room and to Sakura side of the bed. He pulled the covers up and climbed in. Lucky for him there was enough room.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked after detaching herself from her boyfriend. Sasuke was glaring daggers at the boy.

"Going to sleep. What else?" he stated simply as if it were no big deal. He ignored the heated looks he received. "Ok. Ten minutes after he falls asleep, Kakashi kicked me three times. Then he spreads out like an eagle and his arm smacked me in the face! I barely stopped myself when he practically shoved me off the bed!"

Sakura did her best to not giggle. "Well, who said you can sleep in here?" she questioned.

"Oh please Sakura-chan! If you love me you'll let me!" he whined.

"Naruto, can't you sleep on the couch? Or push Kakashi off the bed?" she suggested.

"B-but. The couch is too small and if I push Kakashi off the bed he might kill me! Just for tonight! Please! I won't be any trouble!" he said and put on his best puppy face. Even though Sakura couldn't see the pleading eyes in the darkness, she had some weak spot for her friend.

"Well…if it's only for tonight." She started. Sasuke sighed. "Oh come on Sasuke. Just tonight. I'm sure he won't be too much of a bother." She said, trying to persuade the man.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Aw thanks Teme!" Naruto said happily. He sank down onto one of Sakura's pillows and turned over, his back to Sakura's. Sasuke pulled Sakura over so she was more on his side and placed a possessive arm around her.

**XxX**

Sakura groaned as the morning sun filtered into the room. She opened her eyes to find Sasuke gone. He always was early to wake up. There was a warm breath on her neck and it was obvious that Naruto was still asleep. She was slightly surprised that she wasn't woken up by him in the middle of the night.

She silently slipped out of bed and out to the bathroom.

After her bathroom stop she ventured down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was happy to see that Sasuke decided to make some tea and happily poured some for herself. She found her boyfriend sitting at the small table sipping a cup of his own. She took the seat next to him.

Sakura was used to the silence between herself and the ravened haired boy. He wasn't one to start a conversation or actively participate in one. Unless there was arguing with Naruto involved. Then he would freely speak his mind.

But it wasn't completely uncomfortable. They really didn't need to exchange many words. They just sat together in each others company most of the time.

"I was thinking of going out sometime today. Check out the village." She said out of the blue. "I don't know if you'd like to come."

"Kakashi said we shouldn't wander outside for too long. Apparently this village isn't very…ninja friendly. And they don't take to having a lot of travelers wandering around." Sasuke informed her.

"Oh." She said softly. So they were stranded in here for the next week to come? Fun. "Well I'm sure we'll find something to do." She said. Sasuke just nodded his head.

There was a yawn from behind them and Kakashi walked down the stars in a pair of cute little pajama pants with shruiken on them, along with his normal undershirt with his mask. "Morning." He said sleepily, going to fetch a cup of tea before joining them.

He sat across from his two teammates. "You two know where Naruto disappeared to?" he questioned. The pair just stared at him.

The silence was broken when Sasuke spoke. "Shoved him out the window last night." He said sarcastically.

"He ended up in our room because someone was hogging the bed." Sakura said, sending Kakashi an evil look.

"Oh. Well, he could have woken me up or something." Kakashi said.

Kakashi then passively pulled his mask down, exposing his face for the first time to the pair across from him and took a sip from his tea cup. He then put the mask upright and smiled at them as though what he did was nothing. "I'll try not to hog the bed tonight."

He didn't seem to notice as the two gawked at him. It had been six years. Six years and they never saw his face before. And now, he just shows it to them and acts like it's nothing. Kakashi was seriously a mystery man.

"Ah. What's for breakfast Sakura-chan?" said a voice behind him. Sakura was in too much shock to even yell at Naruto for expecting her to make breakfast. She was still gawking at Kakashi.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked as he studied the couple's faces.

After a moment they both shook their heads and Sakura stood up. "I'm going to make breakfast." She muttered and walked away. Naruto looked at her curiously, then at Sasuke.

"Something wrong teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blinked a few times then stood up. "I'm going to help her." he said and quickly entered the kitchen, leaving behind two confused teammates.

**Rawr. I may add another chapter later. I would have put more here…but I couldn't think of anything. Now since this is not a one-shot anymore…**

**Give me ideas people!**


End file.
